On The Road
by greengirl82
Summary: Emily and JJ are professional women, right? Well what happens when they annoy two of their own? Four shot. COMPLETED.
1. It Started In The Car

**On The Road**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, don't you know that by now?

Summary: Emily, Hotch, JJ and Dave ride back together to Quantico after the jet can't take off. Doesn't seem like such a big hassle right? Not until Emily and JJ decide to pass the time by irritating the men...

A/N: This originally started off as four separate oneshots, but since I've been doing "spring cleaning" with my stories I decided to post them in a multi-chapter series of oneshots. Enjoy.

hanks for reading, it would be nice if you left a review...

* * *

><p>"I travel not to go anywhere but to travel, but to go. I travel for travels sake. The great affair is the move." Robert Louis Stevenson<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Miss Susie had a steamboat, the steamboat had a bell"<em> Emily and JJ said clapping there hands _"Miss Susie went to heaven, the steam boat went to... Hello operator, please give me number nine. If you disconnect me I'll kick you from behind..."_

Hotch groaned when he heard Emily and JJ giggle in the backseat. Looking over he saw Dave massaging his temples while silently praying.

"Do you two mind?" Hotch asked looking in the rear view mirror, looking at the brunette and blonde.

Emily looked over at Hotch giving him a saucy grin, "No, I don't mind at all."

Rolling his eyes, Hotch glared at the sassy brunette and said, "No more Miss Susie-ing. Ok?"

JJ shrugged her shoulders, "All right."

JJ looked over at Emily who was looking out the window, she smirked and looked over at JJ nodding towards the passing car. JJ nodded and both women leaned forward in there seat.

"Slug bug, blue." Emily said punching Hotch as he drove.

"Ow, son of a bitch" Hotch grumbled, "Damn it, Prentiss."

Dave chuckled, "What's the matter, Hotch? Too much for you?"

"Try being socked in the arm while driving, Dave." Hotch grumbled keeping one hand on the steering wheel as he rubbed his injured shoulder.

"Honestly Aaron, it's just a game... Son of a bitch" Dave said when JJ punched him in the arm.

"Slug bug, red." JJ said grinning at the glaring Dave.

"Just a game, Dave." Hotch mimicked "Girls, knock it off."

* * *

><p>Emily looked over at JJ and sighed, "Alphabet Game?"<p>

"Alphabet Game" JJ agreed.

"I'm afraid to ask." Dave muttered eyeing the two in the backseat.

"A..." Emily said looking outside, "Albertsons!"

"Too easy." JJ murmured, "B... Bank of America."

"C..." Emily said looking outside, "Costco."

JJ nodded, "D..."

"Don't you two think you can play something quieter," Hotch asked "Like tic tac toe?"

Emily scoffed at that, "Right."

"Or play a game on your cell phones?" Dave offered.

"Hotch told us to save those for emergencies." JJ pointed out.

"Radio?" Emily asked.

"I'm getting a head ache." Hotch muttered "How about some quiet?"

"Boring" Emily said "Unless you can think of something suitable, we can..."

Both male profilers looked at each other in annoyance, knowing this was going to be a long ride back.

* * *

><p>"Don't you two have..." Dave asked "You're iPods or something?"<p>

Emily and JJ went through there bags,

"Damn it." Emily muttered. "I forgot to charge it."

"I got mine." JJ said, "Hear take an ear bud."

Hotch looked over at Dave sighing, "Thank God."

Emily's foot tapped to the beat, "Sing JJ?"

Both men groaned, wondering what pop song the two women would be singing.

_"Love is like a bomb, baby"_ Emily sang _"C'mon get it on. Livin' like a lover with a red hot thong. Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp. Demolition woman, can I be your man?"_

Hotch's breath stop, and Dave wore a smirk on his face.

_"Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' flash a little light. Television lover, baby, go all night."_ JJ sang. _"Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet. Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah."_

Dave's jaw dropped, as both men tried to keep their eyes on the road ahead of them, glad that they were nearing the end of their trip almost towards the BAU.

"_Take a bottle, shake it up."_ Emily and JJ sang smirking _"Break the bubble, break it up."_

Both women looked over at the overtly flustered men, looking at each other they both smirked as the

_"Pour some sugar on me."_ Both women sang _"In the name of love. Pour some sugar on me, C'mon fire me up, pour your sugar on me."_

_"I'm hot sticky sweet"_ Emily sang _"From my head to my feet, yeah."_

_"Listen! Red light, yellow light, green-a-light go, crazy little woman in a one man show..."_ JJ sang.

Both men tried to keep their mind on the road, instead of the two women rocking out in the back of the car, as their voices got husky from the rock song.

* * *

><p>Hotch stopped the car, relieved that they were at the BAU.<p>

"Hey" JJ said noticing the car had stopped, "Ah we're here already."

Emily pulled the ear bud from her ear, "Eh, see how much time passes when you're having fun?"

"Yeah, it was a blast" Dave muttered trying to get the song out of his head.

Hotch just eyed Dave, shaking his head as he got out of the car. His mind was stuck on the last few moments and he just wanted out of there.

Both women got out of the car smirking at each other.

"It worked." JJ said raising an eyebrow at the brunette.

"And you doubted me?" Emily said placing a hand to her chest, "I'm hurt."

JJ shook her head, "At least now we're on there radar, and that's what we both wanted."

"Yes" Emily said raising an eyebrow as the two women headed for the elevator "But I do gotta tell you, I didn't know you knew 'Miss Susie'."

JJ laughed, "My mom and her sister use to do it every family get together," JJ said "Use to annoy the hell out of my dad."

Emily chuckled, "Told you it was good thing to annoy them to near insanity then get them worked up."

"You certainly have a devious mind, Emily Prentiss." JJ said approvingly "And that is never a bad thing."

"Especially when it comes to Hotch and Dave." Emily added, "And I just loved bugging the hell out of them."

* * *

><p>"I prefer an pleasant vice to an annoying virtue." Moliere<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

So this review button wonders what you think of this story, leave him a review and let him know...


	2. It's All About Self Defense

**On The Road**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, but I do own the series on DVD.

Summary: Emily and JJ are ordered to retake self defense classes and are given two familiar faces as their sparring partners.

A/N: Well I decided to update these with the two sequels I had written before. Two different shows I was watched inspired this so I thought, hmmm...

Thanks for reading, remember reviews are nice too.

* * *

><p>A Proverb said "The best defense is a good offence."<p>

* * *

><p>Emily and JJ walked out of the locker room, only to be startled when Morgan jumped out, "Gotcha."<p>

Both women jumped from the shocked, while the dark man chuckled.

"What the hell was that?" Emily asked smacking the laughing man.

"I was testing your reflexes" Morgan told them, spotting Hotch and Dave walk in, "I heard you two had to retake your self defense courses."

"You're a dick" JJ muttered, glaring at Morgan while the other two men laugh.

"What are you two baffoons laughing at?" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow, going to the center of the mat.

Dave shook his head while Hotch raised an eyebrow, looking over at Morgan.

"Didn't you hear?" Morgan grinned, "You two get to practice fight on some real people this time."

"What?" JJ asked while Emily looked from the three men in confusion.

"You?" Emily asked Morgan, "You're going to be our test subject?"

"One of them" Morgan said "Hotch over here is going to be yours, Princess."

Groaning Emily looked over at her blonde companion who eyed the older man.

"Why not Dave?" JJ asked Morgan.

"Sorry, but my hand to hand recourse days are behind me" Dave said "I'm far too old to rumble, and way too young to get a hip replaced."

Hotch snorted, "And you're afraid you'll get your ass handed to you by the girls."

Dave huffed, "Well then I can't wait to see them hand you yours."

Hotch rolled his eyes, "Whatever, ready?"

"You seriously want to take me on?" Emily asked.

Smirking at the brunette, "Bring it on, Prentiss."

"I'm so going to enjoy kicking you in the crotch" Emily said.

"Better protect your boys, Aaron" Dave warned "She looks serious."

Hotch and Morgan wandered into the mens locker room to get themselves ready, while Emily and JJ exchanged smirks.

"You two need to wipe those cat who got the canary looks off your faces" Dave said.

"If I really had gotten my canary, it'd be you changing in there Dave" JJ said smugly.

Dave raised an eyebrow, "Never been glad to be old than I am now."

Morgan and Hotch came back covered in protective gear making the other three laugh.

"And now after this, we can really kick their asses" Emily said nudging JJ, "Go kick Morgan's ass for every girl that he loved 'em and leave 'em."

"Hey" Morgan protested "Derek Morgan loves the ladies."

"Sure thing there slick" JJ said making a 'come on' move "Be my psycho."

"Come on, Jayje" Morgan said "You know the statistics of psychos and lunatics."

Emily chuckled stretching while waiting on Hotch, "Well if you don't he could always send Reid to bore you with it."

"Emily" Hotch said warningly but was caught off when Morgan charged at JJ only to fall, making Hotch laugh.

"Of course she can defend herself when she sees an attack is coming" Morgan said pouting "You two need to be taken when your defenses are down and you can't see it coming."

Raising an eyebrow at him, when Hotch nodded in agreement, "So what you're going to wait in the bushes lurking? Waiting to pounce on us like sexual predators?"

Morgan smirked when she was knocked down and pinned under Hotch.

"Gotcha" Hotch said smugly.

"Oof" Emily said squirming underneath him "Lay off the fried food Hotch, you're gaining weight."

Hotch groaned when Emily kneed him in the stomach and rolled so she was sitting on top of him, pinning his hands down.

"You're not so tough now are you?" Emily said smirking at him.

Hotch groaned again when Emily twisted his arm and got off him, "You know maybe you should be the one to lay off the fried foods."

Emily stopped in her tracks, JJ and Morgan's eyes widen but Dave shook his head.

"You are so lucky you are wearing a cup" Emily said glaring at him.

Dave interceded, "Its one thing to expect being prepared for an attack against each other, then say some stranger in an alley."

"So what are you saying?" Emily asked "You know we are trained Federal Agents and have gone up against unsubs before."

"Both got knocked in the head by chunk of wood too" Hotch pointed out.

Both women winced at the memory of being hit by wood.

"We know how to take down unsubs and we are trained in carrying fire arms" JJ added.

"Ok, go to the mats" Dave said getting up "We'll do a little refresher course and if you two can successfully fight off Hotch and Morgan, you're clear to go."

Groaning, "This is gonna suck" Emily whispered to JJ.

"Well I'd prefer to wrestle with Grandpa over there, I hope I don't end up black and blue from Morgan kicking me down like I was a god damn door" JJ whispered.

Emily chuckled, "I bet Hotch thinks that glaring at me will make me cower."

"Well have you seen his glare?" JJ smirked.

"We just want you two to be safe" Hotch told Emily and JJ.

"And at what point of tackling me to the mat made me safe?" Emily asked seeing Dave smirk at Hotch.

"That you need to be on alert otherwise someone will get you from behind" Hotch said.

Both Dave and Morgan looked over at Hotch and saw his cheeks turned pink.

"All right, ladies" Dave said walking towards them "Are you ready to take down your attackers?"

Emily smirked, "What these two clowns? We could make them kiss the pavement in two seconds flat."

"With a mouth like yours, you'll need self defense" Hotch said dryly.

"Get into your fighting stances" Dave said "All right, Emily and Hotch you go first. A front choke attack."

Emily turned to face Hotch who rushed at her, grabbing at her neck Emily grabbed hold of his arms and kicked him in the groin.

As Hotch went down on his knees from the kick, she shoved him back elbowing the man in the stomach before tossing him onto the mat where she sat on his stomach.

"Looks like I win" Emily said smirking at the panting man beneath her.

"She can defend herself" Hotch panted out, getting up with the help of Morgan while JJ high fived Emily.

Dave chuckled while Hotch went to a chair to sit down chugging down water.

"And now JJ, Morgan your scenario is a rear tackle attempt" Dave said walking away from the scenario.

Morgan smirked when JJ didn't hear him come up and knocked JJ down tackling her to the mat.

Emily smirked when she saw JJ pull her left leg free and lunged it at Morgan's shoulder eliciting a groan of pain. When Morgan fell backwards JJ used the heel of her shoe nudging him back on to the mat and elbowed him in the gut causing him to curl his leg into a protective ball.

"Hey that looks fun" Emily told Dave "Is there anyway to get a home version of this?"

JJ laughed and got up looking at Morgan giving him a cheeried smile.

"You know I could of easily got out of that but I didn't want to hurt you" Morgan protested.

"Uh huh" Emily said smirking "Right."

"You do know that I was an a black belt in Judo and ran the defense courses for the Bureau but I didn't want to hurt you" Morgan said.

Hotch got up and helped the younger man up, both men looked beat.

Dave smirked then shrugged, "Those weren't on any known self defense courses I've seen during my time with the FBI."

"They weren't" Emily said looking at JJ who nodded "We took street self defense and Krav Maga."

Hotch and Morgan groaned hearing that.

"Sorry to disappoint you boys" JJ said smugly "But we're just better."

Grumbling Hotch gave Emily a glare and muttered, "I better not be bruised."

Emily smirked as she and JJ headed towards the locker room, "Well boys we'd love to stay and kick your ass some more but well lets face it, there's only so much humiliation that someone can tolerate and well we just love you too much to do that again."

Dave chuckled watching the two women enter the locker room leaving both men with alpha male tendencies and pride stewing in the gym.

"Well that was fun" Morgan said looking over at Dave "Thanks a lot for dragging me into this, like I needed to get my ass kicked by a five foot six blonde."

Dave shrugged his shoulders, "No one held a gun to your head, in fact you seemed almost adamant about it."

Hotch just walked over to the men's locker room grumbling, "Tell them they have ten minutes to get back to work."

* * *

><p>"When men talk about defense, they always claim to be protecting women and children, but they never ask the women and children what they think." Pat Schroeder<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

Well the comment box below? He's been awful lonely, how about giving him a tap and letting us know what you though?


	3. It's Only A Competition

**On The Road**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, but I have an inventive mind

Summary: It's a slow day at the BAU and the to pass the time Emily and JJ engage in a competitive game of ping pong with Hotch and Dave...

A/N: Here's the newest chapter, and we've only got one more in this series. Enjoy.

Anywho thanks for reading please be kind and leave a review...

* * *

><p>"I have been up against tough competition all my whole life. I wouldn't know how to get along without it." Walt Disney<p>

* * *

><p>Hotch's head looked up when he heard Dave groan and looked over when he saw Emily and JJ barge into his office.<p>

"You two need something?" Hotch asked grimacing when he saw the smirks on their faces. _'Nothing ever good comes with those smirks.'_

Both women flop down on Hotch's office couch and sigh.

"We're bored" Emily said "Entertain us."

Both men internally winced at that idea, they've both been on the receiving end of their boredom.

"Why don't you entertain yourselves?" Dave asked "Go hang out with Garcia or Reid or heck even Morgan."

JJ rolled her eyes, "Garcia's watching some sappy movie with Morgan and Kevin. Reid is buried in books and I don't plan to spend my time burying my nose in a book that's in a language I don't even know."

JJ turned to Emily, "What language was that anyway?"

"Looks Celtic" Emily said "Come on, play a game with us."

"We're working on finishing our case files" Hotch told them "Why don't you two do yours or entertain yourselves?"

"We already finished our files" Emily answered smugly.

"Come on" JJ whined "How about after you finish your files you play a game with us? Just a quick game of ping pong?"

Dave lowered his head, while Hotch huffed out, "Fine but one game, got it?"

"Got it" Emily said.

"Now quiet so we can finish working" Dave said picking up his pen.

"Am I there yet?" JJ asked Emily.

"Yep" Emily said, closing her eyes while extending her arm for JJ.

JJ saw Emily's eyes were closed and placed her index finger on Emily's exposed wrist.

"Am I there yet?" JJ asked trailing her finger up her arm.

"No" Emily said.

JJ's finger kept moving up the inside of the arm, "Am I there yet?"

"No" Emily replied.

JJ's index finger kept going up Emily's arm, "Am I there yet?"

"Yes" Emily said hearing JJ chuckle causing the brunette to open her eyes and look down "Damn."

"You lose" JJ chuckled seeing that her finger didn't reach the indentation in Emily's upper arm where the main vein was at.

"Ladies, please?" Dave said, "Something a bit quieter."

"Thumb War?" Emily asked JJ.

JJ nodded and the two women linked their hands together, thumbs pressing against each other.

"One, two, three, four I declare a thumb war" Both women said wrestling their thumbs for dominance.

The two were grunting as their thumbs fought for control with Emily chuckling.

"Yes, and Prentiss is the best" Emily said gloating.

"You two almost done yet?" JJ asked in a bored tone.

"Girls!" Hotch said "Five more minutes, please."

"Down down baby?" JJ asked Emily.

"Down down baby" Emily said smirking when she heard both men huff in annoyance.

"Down down baby" Emily and JJ sang "Down down the roller coaster. Sweet sweet baby, I'll never let you go."

Hotch gave Dave a look, mouthing 'hurry up'.

"Chimmy chimmy cocoa pop" both women sang giggling "Chimmy chimmy pow. Chimmy chimmy cocoa pop, chimmy chimmy pow..."

"We're done" Dave said throwing his pen down giving Hotch an imploring look.

"Oh thank God" Emily said.

Both women headed for the door, "The ping pong is set up in the bullpen."

"Wait, how did you get authorization for that..." Hotch said "And their gone."

Hotch trailed off seeing the two head for the bullpen.

"I got to admit, those two scare me" Dave said heading down the catwalk.

"Ok, who's going to keep score?" Emily asked the two men.

Hotch frowned, "Why do we need to keep score?"

"So we could know who the winner is, duh" JJ said.

Dave raised an eyebrow at the competitiveness in the two women's faces, "I'm not playing you. My body aches just remembering last week."

"Chicken?" JJ said raising an eyebrow at Dave.

"You're out too?" Emily asked turning her attention back to Hotch.

"Oh no, I'll play" Hotch said looking over at JJ "You sit this one out, this is between me and her."

JJ looked over at Emily, "Em?"

"Oh, it is so on" Emily said grinning at the two men.

Hotch and Emily grabbed the paddles, JJ whispered, "Kick his ass."

"Prentiss, wipe the smirk off your face and serve" Hotch told Emily.

Emily smirked and grabbed the ping pong ball, serving it to Hotch who hit back.

Emily hit the ball and laughed when Hotch missed the ball, "He he."

"Don't get too cocky, Prentiss" Hotch said "I happen to know a thing or two about..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Emily said waving him off "Just hit the ball."

Dave's eyebrows rose up at the tone.

"Guess she's competitive, huh?" Dave told JJ.

"You're kidding right?" JJ said giving him a look.

Hotch served the ball at Emily, who hit it back at him gracefully which made Hotch hit more aggressively making Emily return it just as aggressive.

"Come on, Prentiss!" JJ said "Wipe the floor with him."

"Guess Emily's not the only competitive one" Dave muttered earning a glare from the blonde.

Emily strikes the ball, and the two found a pattern were going back and forth not stopping, each not backing down from the challenge.

After awhile Hotch could feel his bones ache but he wasn't going to let her win this time. It was bad enough living down the ass kicking he got from the self defense class and couldn't stop remembering the singing in the car, he had to win this one.

Hotch served the ball back hard, hitting the table but Emily missed it and it hit the floor, making Hotch smirk at her.

Raising an eyebrow at the him, JJ handed Emily the ball, "So that's how it's going to be?"

"You better believe it" Hotch replied smugly.

"Don't get so full of yourself, Hotchner" Emily said cooly "As you know I won the last two rounds."

"Guess your mother didn't instill lady like manners when she was shipping you off to boarding schools, huh?" Hotch said wincing at the look that flashed before Emily's eyes.

"Ooh" JJ and Dave muttered.

"I am so going to enjoy kicking your ass again" Emily said "Final round."

Emily watched as Hotch served the ball again and this time she went full force hitting the ball which ended up smacking Hotch in the forehead.

"And that's how it's done" Emily said dropping the paddle "Prentiss wins, now Prentiss out."

Hotch dropped the paddle to rub his forehead, "Damn it, woman."

Emily turned around before she could leave, and said, "What did you say?"

Dave's jaw dropped and said, "Nothing, he didn't say a thing."

Emily shot Dave a pointed look but walked up to Hotch, "Care to repeat what you just said?"

Hotch just shrugged, "Never mind."

Emily sighed as she turned to JJ and said, "Should I?"

JJ smirked and nodded, "Do it."

Emily walked over to Hotch, kissed him on the lips and pulled back turning to JJ, "Pizza?"

"Thank God, watching that ping pong match made me hungry." JJ said as the two headed for the elevators,

"You're hungry?" Emily said, "Why am I not surprised."

Hotch and Dave watched in shock as the two women walked into the elevator, and JJ winked at Dave as the silver door closed.

"What just happened?" Hotch asked Dave.

Dave shook his head, "I don't even have a clue."

As Emily and JJ walked through the parking garage to her car, JJ said, "So how was kissing Hotch?"

Getting into Emily's car, Emily shrugged, "Not a bad. He's actually quite a good kisser."

JJ rolled her eyes, "Please, 'quite a good kisser'? " JJ said "I know you totally loved it."

Groaning, "Fine, you win. It was fan-freaking-tastic. Satisfied?" Emily said starting her car.

"Nope" JJ said shaking her head, "I didn't get to kiss Dave."

Turning to pull out of her parking spot, "Well whose fault is that?" Emily said teasingly.

"Shut up." JJ grumbled.

* * *

><p>"Life is nothing but a competition to be the criminal rather than the victim." Bertrand Russell<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Concluded...<strong>

So, the comment box asked me to ask you what you thought of the story...


	4. It's Only A Bet, Right?

**On The Road**

Disclaimer: You know it's true, CBS owns Criminal Minds.

Summary: Another slow day at the BAU inspire Emily and JJ to bet Hotch and Dave that Emily is the better driver than Hotch in go kart racing with high stakes.

A/N: This is the final chapter in the series, there will be no more sequels. Enjoy.

Thanks for reading, please don't forget to review.

* * *

><p>"Faith is not contrary to the usual ideas, something that turns out to be right or wrong, like a gambler's bet." Joanna Russ<p>

* * *

><p>"Come on stop getting hysterical" Emily said "It's just go-kart racing, come on."<p>

"And here comes that competitive streak rearing it's ugly head again." Hotch muttered standing next to the glaring women.

"You know what happened the last time you got sassy with me, right?" Emily said folding her arms across her chest and smirking at Hotch.

"I vaguely remember" Hotch said thinking about the kiss that Emily planted on him before leaving with JJ.

Dave raised an eyebrow at Hotch, shook his head and turned his attention to the main attraction in the middle of the arena.

"I'm not so sure about this" Dave said observing the go-karts racing around the track "Now call me old, but what is the whole point of this?"

"Old" Emily and JJ said giggling, earning an eye roll from Hotch and a glare from Dave.

"Come on, Dave" JJ pleaded batting her blue eyes at him "Please, for me?"

"Nope, sorry kiddo" Dave said turning his eyes away from the blonde, "Can't do it."

"You're no fun at all" Emily muttered looking over at Hotch, "How about you? You ready to ride Steve McQueen?"

Hotch glared at her, but held in the smirk as an idea came to his mind.

"On one condition" Hotch said "We bet."

"Bet what?" Emily asked looking over at JJ.

"A rematch, between you and me" Hotch said "If you win you get whatever you want but if I win..."

"You win what?" Emily asked narrowing her eyes.

"If I win, what I win will be revealed after" Hotch said watching Emily bite her lip.

"Hold on" Emily said listening to JJ whisper in her ear and nodding "Deal."

"So if you win what's your stake?" Dave asked the two.

"You two do our case files for a month" Emily said smirking at the men.

Hotch and Dave stop and stare at each other "You better win this, or I'll be kicking your ass." Dave told Hotch.

"Oh I plan on winning" Hotch said going to the motored go-karts.

"Two please" Emily said smiling to the clerk.

Emily walked over to the line of precession go-karts and smirked at Hotch as she got in.

"Eat dust" Hotch said, both hearing the cheers of JJ and Dave.

"Kick his ass" JJ said looking over at Dave "What I'm really competitive."

"So I noticed." Dave said.

Emily sat and watch as the clerks went around checking everyone's safety equipment, making sure they're strapped in.

Putting on her helmet, Emily watched as Hotch put his on, "See you at the finish line." Emily said smirking at the man.

"Drivers start your engines." the voice over p.a. announced.

"Drivers ready. Three, two, one." the announcer said and the buzzard blared.

"Your going down, Hotchner" Emily said "Just like last time. Prentiss' rules."

Emily sped down the track turning when she noticed Hotch coming up the trail and bumping her go kart.

She noticed something different in his eyes this time and as she went around the first lap.

Emily released on the brake as Hotch caught up with her, and going neck to neck they both passed the lap again heading into the final round.

Emily knew she should brake early to slow down to turn the corner so she could escalate through the turn but she didn't she let Hotch pass her and he gained momentum in his speed and finished first.

As Emily's go-kart caught up to the finish line, she didn't miss the smug look on Hotch's face.

Emily faked a sigh of annoyance as Hotch and Dave gloated over the win.

"Finally Hotchner wins" Hotch said smirking at Emily.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Emily grumbled "So what's your bet? It better not be something stupid..."

"You agreed to the bet, no stipulation added." Hotch said looking Emily right in the eye.

"Thank you for the word of the day, Mr. Former Prosecutor" she teased.

"Enough with the quips, Prentiss" he said, turning around to face her, "Time to collect my bet."

"All right, fine" she sighed, rolling her eyes, "What do you want?"

Hotch raised an eyebrow, looking over at Dave who wore a knowing look on his face but smiled at his friend.

"My bet is for you to go out with me" he told her, watching her jaw drop in surprise.

"What?" she asked, "You want me to... what?"

"Go out with me, on a date" he repeated, walking up to the stunned brunette. You really can't be surprised by this, can you? After all it was only three days ago that you kissed me."

"Well" she said, "That's different."

"Really?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her, "How so?"

"Well because it was me doing it. Being bold and spontaneous" she told him, biting her lip, "And you aren't bold or spontaneous Hotch."

Hotch sighed, "Well I guess I'll have to go for shocking..."

"What?" she asked.

Hotch swooped in, stunning the brunette with a deep, passionate kiss and pulling her flush towards him. When the need for air hit the two a look of male pride hit Hotch by her pants.

"How's that for shocking" he asked her.

The brunette kept her eyes trained on the ground, biting her lip.

"Emily?" he asked, his heart racing as he wondered if she felt the same.

"Not as shocking as this" she said, a smile gracing her face as she pulled him in for another kiss.

This time the only thing that pulled the brunette pair apart this time was two distinct throat clearings. Emily buried her face in his shirt, but Hotch shot the onlookers a look for their smug grins.

The blonde looked over at Emily raising an eyebrow nodding in Dave's direction to which the brunette returned the nod.

"Dave?" JJ called out, making the older man turn to look at her stunning him with a kiss.

He emitted a moan when he felt her bite his lip.

"Wow" he whispered, looking in her blue eyes.

"You're welcome" she told him, "Now come on, you're buying me lunch."

Walking towards the exit, the two pair were briefly separated when JJ pulled Emily back towards her.

"You lost on purpose" she whispered, "Why?"

Emily stole a glance at the two men before leaning in, "As corny as it sounds, did we really lose? We got what we wanted.  
>Them."<p>

"Well it was a hell of a ride" the blonde agreed, "But I've got to know, are we still going to bug the hell out of them?"

"Oh hell yeah" she smirked, "Because who are we, if we're not two annoying girls?"

The two women chuckled as they made their way over to the two waiting men.

"What's so funny?" Hotch asked.

"Nothing" the women said in unison, while the men rolled their eyes.

* * *

><p>Brian Koslow said, "Forget the lottery, bet on yourself."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

I hope you all enjoyed the series, don't forget to leave a review.


End file.
